


Где сердце твое

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Horror, Mini, Ratings: R, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что должно быть сделано, будет сделано. Поэтому Иба отправляется ночью на старое кладбище в Руконгае</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где сердце твое

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2014  
> Бета: Доктор Бекки, Emberstone  
> Предупреждения: ретеллинг "Кладбище домашних животных" С. Кинга, смерть персонажа, описание трупов

Дорога идет через лес, Иба как будто точно знает, куда надо свернуть, когда поднять ногу и переступить. Узкая тропинка вьется и вьется, как змея, которая скользит между камнями и норовит ужалить. Чем дальше поднимается Иба, тем сильнее пробирает холод. Говорят, тут все чувствуют одно и то же. Говорят, тут можно замерзнуть изнутри, если остановиться и засомневаться. Но Иба не из таких, он не остановится. Ледяное тяжелое тело капитана давит на плечи. И так трудно помнить, что когда-то в нем была жизнь, в нем было полно жизни, силы, перед которой Иба преклонялся. Он хмурится и продолжает идти. 

Мех капитана щекочет висок, и Ибе кажется, что даже волоски стали ненастоящими, как на старом потасканном воротнике из искусственной шерсти, и на плече не мертвый волк — мохнатый мешок с камнями, или нет — со льдом. С куском ледяной глыбы. 

У Ибы в правой руке кирка. Он перекладывает ее повыше и лезет за пазуху. Пальцы скользят по кровавому куску плоти, еще теплому. Сердце на месте, значит, все хорошо. Скоро будет хорошо.

В ушах до сих пор звучат слова старого волка: «Сделай это потому, что ты хочешь. На самом деле хочешь сделать». И еще: «Потом он изменится, все они менялись». 

Что толку о таком думать? Что бы ни сказал старый волк, огромный и белый, как гора снега, Иба решил, а решений своих не меняет. В груди разгорается, готовое порвать его в клочья, старое и горькое чувство, от которого щиплет глаза. Иба верен своему капитану, должен снова поговорить с ним, хотя бы раз.

Земля под ногами становится вязкой. Иба добирается до кладбища. Каменные плиты расставлены кругами. Круги сходятся в середине: могилы, что поновее, по краю, старые — в центре, а между ними длинная спираль. 

Иба оглядывается. Горло сдавливает тошнота, лед падает в мошонку, от нее расползается по животу и выше, к груди. Ужас. На мгновение Ибе кажется, что он сейчас обмочится, но он берет себя в руки, разворачивается с потяжелевшей ношей на плече и идет дальше. 

Луна круглая и очень низкая, в ее свете тропинка кажется таинственно голубой. Чужой, одинокой и… опасной? Но Иба уже справился со страхом и теперь корит себя за трусость. «Дед неспроста отдал мне сердце, — думает он, карабкаясь вверх, переступая с камня на камень. — Неспроста рассказал про гору. Он тоже хотел, чтобы я вернул капитана». 

Иба уже не пытается использовать шунпо, оно тут не действует, как и кидо. Иба не уверен, можно ли сейчас даже духовный меч воплотить, и пробовать не рискует. 

Старик говорил, что место пожирает силы. 

Идти тяжело, что-то как будто давит изнутри, и Иба понимает теперь, что старик имел в виду. 

Ноги превращаются в камни, голова клонится на грудь, тошнота разливается во рту, оставляя сладковатый привкус на языке. Вокруг только невозможная пустота и одиночество. 

«Мы просто души в этом мире. Бесплотные и бесплодные. Мы сражаемся и умираем, чтобы тащиться на перерождение, и так по кругу снова и снова. Всегда одни, лишенные памяти», — бормочет чужой голос в голове, но чей — Иба не помнит.

Он слизывает пот с верхней губы и прибавляет ходу. Не останавливаться, не сомневаться, не слушать. 

 

Спустя несколько минут, а может, часов, Иба точно не знает, дорога вдруг выпрямляется, больше не надо лезть вверх, и идти становится на удивление легко. Путь преграждают прогнившие останки деревьев, справа и слева все выше поднимаются стволы, луна прячется в кронах, но теперь что-то ведет его, что-то следит, чтобы Иба не оступился. Под ногами ямы и корни, сучья и — что-то живое, — но он чудом не наступает и не проваливается. В глухом мраке между деревьями ломается ветка. Животный ужас холодом рассыпается по спине, Иба никогда не боялся так, как боится сегодня. Но везение — или нечто другое — продолжает нести его вперед. Дальше и дальше в лес, обступивший со всех сторон. В темноте Иба едва разбирает дорогу, зато дорога отлично видит Ибу. 

Там, высоко, на срезанной, как стол мясника, горе место, где души хоронят души. Вот его цель.

Иба снова слышит голос старика. Истории, множество историй. В пещере, один на один, тот не отпускал Ибу, пока не рассказал их все. Истории о тех, кто хотел повернуть время вспять. Остановить перерождения. Старик говорил, что воскресшие возвращаются не до конца. Часть их навсегда застревает между мирами и тоскует и хочет снова соединиться в целое.

Он рассказывал про Тоусена. Про Шибу. Про других, чьи имена заставляли Ибу стискивать зубы и кулаки. 

— Все заканчивается одинаково, — говорил старик. — Они меняются навсегда. 

И добавлял тихо:

— Правда, некоторые не сильно… Остаются нормальными, более или менее. — И в его глазах вспыхивал древний огонь. И Иба понимал, что старик лжет. 

Лес кончается вдруг, упираясь в почти отвесную скалу, Иба с трудом замечает вырезанные в камне ступеньки. Сердце капитана влажно трется о ребра с левой стороны, по животу течет, сердце по-прежнему кровоточит. Иба принимается взбираться со ступеньки на ступеньку, и у него получается на удивление легко. Зажатая в правой руке кирка бьется о камни, Иба считает ступени. Один, два, три. 

«Их ровно сто», — вспоминает он слова старика.

Четыре, пять. Десять, одиннадцать. Двадцать. 

Сто раз здесь хоронили человеческие души. Обычно тут хоронят животных, но сто раз табу нарушали. 

Иба не останавливается ни на секунду. 

Тридцать, сорок, пятьдесят. 

«Кого хоронили там вы?» — спрашивает Иба. 

«Всех, — отвечает старик. — А потом мне пришлось…» 

«Я хочу снова увидеть капитана. Протянуть руку, утопить пальцы в шерстяном загривке, сидеть рядом с ним, глядеть с крыльца, как тренируется отряд, а вечером — как садится солнце». 

Он вспоминает, в какого человека превратился капитан, и прежний жар согревает руки и лицо. 

Восемьдесят, девяносто, сто. 

Вот бы вернуть ему силу, хоть на день, на час. 

Ступеньки заканчиваются, Иба выходит на гладкую, залитую лунным светом поверхность, похожую на гигантский стол. Он делает шаг к краю — вокруг, сколько может охватить глаз, — только мрак. И во мраке мерцают огни. Лучше не думать, откуда они взялись. Иба отходит подальше, к середине, укладывает на камни тело, покрытое заскорузлой коркой крови, выпотрошенное, пахнущее внутренностями, и начинает долбить почву киркой. 

Удары разносятся далеко над лесом, отбивают ритм вместе с сердцем. Двумя сердцами. Скользкий, сочащийся кровью комок начинает едва различимо дергаться. Нет, так не бывает. Руки болят, до странного сильно, а ведь Иба привык держать меч. Но он продолжает ковырять непослушную землю, выбирая крошево ладонями. 

Еще немного. Яма уже глубокая. Достаточно? Нет. 

Иба снова и снова врезается в камни, борясь с тошнотой. Запах гниющей плоти вползает в ноздри. Духовное тело не может рассыпаться и начинает разлагаться. 

«Подожди еще чуть-чуть, капитан. Я знаю, я нужен тебе, как и ты мне».

Конец кирки ударяется о камень, высекая искры. «Работа сделана», — подсказывает чужой голос в голове.

Он осторожно поднимает мягкое, рассыпающееся в руках тело капитана Комамуры, аккуратно опускает его на дно могилы, потом вытаскивает из-за пазухи сердце и бросает поверх. В свете луны кровавый комок влажно поблескивает, что-то движется по нему, вокруг него. Иба не хочет знать что.

Он принимается быстро засыпать дыру в земле, руками, ногами ссыпая камни и грунт. Потом бродит по плато, собирая камни и прутья, и сооружает памятник поверх невысокого холмика. Так надо. 

 

Путь обратно дается ему легко. Нет ни тошноты, ни слабости. Что должно быть сделано, сделано. 

Кладбище получило пищу. 

Иба возвращается из Руконгая в Готей, в свой отряд, в свою комнату. Ему холодно, он промерз до самых кишок, потому, несмотря на усталость, он тащится в душевую. Воду врубает — кипяток, и стоит под струями, прожаривая себя до основания. Чтобы не осталось никакого льда, ни крошки. 

Постепенно оцепенение проходит. В голове пустеет, мысли скользят мимо, словно заколдованные. Не дают обдумать, что случилось. 

Остается только лечь спать. Так надо. Что сделано, то сделано. 

Иба расстилает футон и падает на него, тут же закручиваясь в одеяло, наверное, чтобы завтра вылупиться из кокона и стать бабочкой. Он ухмыляется мрачно и устало. Стать кем-то другим.

«Они всегда меняются». Когда приходят. 

 

Утром он просыпается разбитый и удивляется собственной глупости. Как он мог поверить историям старого волка? Будь тот хоть трижды главой погибшего клана. Смутно в голове всплывают обрывки слов и фраз, темные картины безумного путешествия. Но в одно целое они уже не склеиваются, и Иба просто выталкивает их прочь. Его ждут отрядные дела. 

Подвязав пояс и поправив очки, он отправляется проводить построение, выходит из комнаты. 

В тени под навесом террасы стоит капитан. 

Просто стоит и смотрит на Ибу. Тот цепенеет. Во рту пересыхает, живот скручивает, сердце замедляется и бьется медленно и болезненно. Но Иба понимает, что в глубине души не удивлен. 

«Так и должно быть, правда?» 

Встряхиваясь, он сглатывает кислый комок и улыбается. 

— Капитан, с возвращением!

Капитан не улыбается в ответ. Приоткрывает пасть — в ней поблескивают клыки — и делает шаг вперед. Тут только Иба улавливает запах. Капитан пахнет тухлятиной. Воздух наполняется вонью. Капитан переставляет ноги, опять. Как большая кукла. 

Иба отступает и упирается лопатками в дерево опоры. Где-то далеко слышатся голоса третьего и четвертого офицеров, гудит оповещение о начале строевой. Утро начинается, солнце палит вовсю. Но Иба не чувствует тепла. 

Он видит перед собой смерть и чувствует на языке вкус собственной крови. 

«Они всегда меняются, когда приходят. Помни об этом». 

Капитан делает шаг. Морда волка превращается в лицо, меч поднимается в полуживой руке. Страх окончательно уходит, уступая место мучительной радости. 

— Спасибо, капитан! — почти кричит он, улыбка расползается еще шире, кажется, что лицо вот-вот треснет. — Я всегда хотел быть как вы. Всегда гордился, что вы меня выбрали.

Капитан Комамура останавливается только на одно мгновение. Выражение на его лице меняется, в глазах мелькает понимание и огромная, древняя мука. Всего каких-то пара секунд, но Ибе достаточно, он совершенно счастлив. 

Понимание мелькает и исчезает, капитан снова шагает к нему, готовый к бою. Иба кладет руку на рукоять своего меча. 

— Прощайте, — говорит он, и еще: — Простите!

И бросается на своего капитана.


End file.
